Field of the Invention
To render window panes, whether large or small, and of varying thickness and which when treated as above explained, are rendered shatterproof and, therefore, proof against illicit access to the area that is enclosed by the above-mentioned window pane, whether or not broken.
The present applicants have a working knowledge of the industry in which windows and other such structures are produced and allege that the present application has basis on laboratory tests regarding safety of windows.
The primary aspect of the present window construction provides for preventing shattering of windows and minimizing their breakage such as will retain the broken pieces of window panes in place after such panes are broken.